1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to topology structures, and particularly to an overdrive topology structure for transmission of a red-green-blue (RGB) signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In most electronic devices, picture transmission depends on an RGB signal. In ordinary topology structure for a RGB signal transmission circuit, impedance matching occurs at a front terminal thereof. Therefore, rise speed and amplitude of the RGB signal are not good, which influences the picture transmission.